Mi Renacer En Highschool DxD
by alvinschneider4.0
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico cansado de su mundo que renace en un lugar inesperado y con un nuevo compañero que lo acompañara durante sus aventuras
1. Prologo

Estoy abriendo lentamente los ojos ya que fui despertado por la maldita alarma del teléfono. Sin mas me levanto, voy a vestirme y hacer el desayuno para luego salir a la escuela

Bueno, supongo que debo presentarme, mi nombre es Alvin, tengo 14 años y mido 1,83 cm, si lo se soy alto. Estoy bastante cansado de todo la verdad, hay pocas cosas que me entretengan actualmente y estoy bastante harto tanto de la sociedad como de la escuela. Soy un amante del anime (no de todos obviamente), uno con el que me e hecho muy fan últimamente es Highschool DxD pero me jode la cantidad de ecchi y lo idiota que es el personaje.

Voy de camino a la escuela escuchando rock con mis auriculares ya que últimamente estoy escuchando mucho de este genero

Termino la música, si no mal recuerdo hace poco me descargué otra así que procedo a sacar mi celular de mi bolsillo y cambiar de canción pero inconscientemente seguía caminando. Ya encontré la canción que quería pero al volver a enfocarme en la realidad me doy cuenta de que estoy en medio de la calle y antes de que pueda hacer algo se escucha una bocina y...

Choque

Si, una camioneta me a atropellado. Actualmente estoy en el piso sangrando y puedo decir con seguridad que mi columna vertebral junto con mis costillas y pierna derecha están totalmente rotas, el dolor que siento actualmente no se compara a ningún dolor que haya tenido en mi vida

Que ironía, en este momento acabo de recordar algo

Alvin, tienes que tener cuidado cuando vallas por la calle con los auriculares, cualquier distracción puede terminar mal- Eran las palabras de mi madre que aparecieron en mi mente

Sin mas unos segundos después de estarme desangrando a montones y el dolor hicieron que mi vida llegara a su fin

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy parado en... ¿En que estoy parado? Todo a mi alrededor es oscuridad pura y no siento como si mis pies estuvieran tocando el suelo, es muy extraño

Supongo que esto es lo que pasa cuando una persona muere, supongo que estaré aquí el resto de la eternidad, lo que realmente me preocupa es pensar en como se pondrán mis familiares y amigos al enterarse. Siempre e sido muy distraído y creo que la vida me castigo por ello

Sin nada mas que hacer comienzo a caminar, es una rara sensación, aunque no sienta que mis pies toquen suelo igualmente siento que me estoy moviendo

Ya paso bastante tiempo y yo solamente sigo aquí caminando sin rumbo alguno, creo que lo único que hace que no enloquezca en este lugar es el distraerme con mis pensamientos mientras camino, ni muerto cambio

Yo estoy aquí caminando mientras recuerdo algunos anime hasta que algo captó mi atención y ese algo es una luz verde que puedo ver a lo lejos. Comienzo a caminar un poco mas rápido hasta que cada vez puedo ver de mejor forma el origen de la luz

Estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir el origen de la luz pero no me espere esto. Delante de mi hay un bosque con arboles cuyas hojas brillan en un hermoso color verde. No tengo nada que perder así que sin pensármelo dos veces entro al bosque en el cual comienzo a caminar recto

Mientras camino voy apreciando todo a mi alrededor, es un bosque realmente hermoso pero hay algo que acaba de llamar mi atención. A mi derecha se encuentra una espada la cual esta clavada en una roca mientras libera una hermosa luz

¿Quieres vivir?-

Eh?- Fue mi respuesta a lo que al perecer fue un susurro que se escucho desde todas las direcciones

¿Quieres vivir en un mundo donde no te aburras? ¿Quieres vivir en un mundo donde realmente valga la pena sacrificarte? ¿Quieres vivir en un mundo donde puedas ser feliz? ¿Quieres vivir en un mundo donde realmente puedas motivarte?-

La misma voz de antes susurro todas esas preguntas y yo la verdad solo puedo responder una cosa

Si quiero- Dije algo nervioso

Tómame, sácame, y vive-

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a la espada y la tomo de la empuñadura con mi mano derecha para luego jalar la espada con todas mis fuerzas hasta que por fin esta comienza a salir.

Cuando la espada salió completamente comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca dejándome sin visión

Bienvenido a tu nueva vida- Se escucho nuevamente el susurro mientras yo no sabia lo que sucedía


	2. Entrenamiento y ayudando a una Nekomata

Persona hablando

(Persona pensando)

[Ser sellado hablando]

[(Ser sellado hablando en la mente)]

Luego de que el brillo de la espada me cegara completamente comienzo a abrir mis ojos pero me encuentro encandilado, voy a tardar unos segundos en poder ver bien

Ya pasaron unos segundos y pude recuperar mi visión. Estoy sentado en una cama y ahora que me doy cuenta esta es una cama para dos personas, o espera, esta cama es para una persona ¿Porque se ve tan grande?

No puede ser... Al mirar mis manos puedo notar que se ven mas pequeñas y lo mismo con mi cuerpo, pero lo mas importante de todo es que todo se ve como un jodido anime. Lo último que debo hacer en estos momentos es entrar en pánico así que mejor empiezo a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

Morí atropellado y lo siguiente fue estar en aquel oscuro lugar hasta que encontré ese bosque con arboles brillantes. Luego de caminar un poco en ese lugar encontré una espada la cual me hizo unas preguntas y cuando la saque de la piedra una luz me cegó. Estos son mis recuerdos hasta ahora pero ahora que me doy cuenta...

Me concentro un poco y encuentro en mi mente nuevos recuerdos asi que analizo todo con calma

Bueno, según los recuerdos que están en mi cabeza que no se de donde carajo salieron. Tengo 4 años, mi nombre es Akihiro y mi apellido es Takanashi. Mi madre falleció durante el parto por tener un cuerpo débil y mi padre se suicido unos meses después por la depresión...

Joder que gran historia

Dejando las idioteces de lado

Luego de que mi padre se suicidara fui adoptado por su mejor amigo el cual por asuntos del trabajo, el cual desconozco, tuvo que mudarse a Japón. Por alguna razón la cual también desconozco vivimos en una cabaña que se encuentra en un bosque el cual esta cerca de una carretera

Y para finalizar mi padre adoptivo esta poco tiempo en la casa debido a su trabajo por lo cual solo vuelve a la madrugada para dormir y se va a las 9:00 AM y hay veces donde debe viajar por ende me quedo mucho tiempo solo

La verdad no se como sentirme en esta situación pero lo mejor es estar calmado

Me bajo de la cama y salgo de mi habitación yendo directamente a la cocina para buscar algo que comer ¿Como sé donde esta la cocina? Tengo en mis recuerdos toda la casa, cosa que me ahorra el hecho de tener que acostumbrarme a esta

Luego de prepararme una leche caliente con chocolate ya que hace frió me siento en el sofá a beberla tranquilamente. Lo mas importante ahora es saber donde estoy y ahora que lo pienso, hay una pequeña biblioteca en la casa, esto me viene como anillo al dedo

Luego de terminar de beber la leche lavo la taza y me dirijo hacia la biblioteca. Al entrar elijo un libro al azar pero un gran problema se hizo presente. Todos los libros están escritos en japones y yo no se leer ese idioma... Estoy jodido

Bueno... supongo que en este momento los tutoriales de youtube para aprender japones no vienen nada mal

Y así estuve como un mes y medio aprendiendo japones a base de tutoriales los cuales veía desde un pc que había en la casa, fue un puto infierno ;_;

Ya aprendí a leer y estuve leyendo unos cuantos libros pero no encuentro nada que me de un indicio de si sigo en mi mundo o en otro lugar

Actualmente estoy recorriendo la biblioteca buscando libros hasta que en un momento noto algo en el suelo lo cual llamo mucho mi atención. En el suelo hay unas lineas que forman un cuadrado el cual no se nota a simple vista, no se lo que es pero puede que sea una entrada a algo.

Luego de intentar abrir lo que a mi parecer puede ser una entrada a un lugar desconocido fracasando totalmente decido mandar todo a la mierda y voy a la parte trasera de mi casa a buscar un hacha. Estoy en el lugar de antes y estoy rompiendo uno de los lados del cuadrado hasta que por fin queda un espacio para meter los dedos

Con cuidado levanto el cuadrado lo cual resulto ser una especie de tapa de madera la cual dejo de lado y cuando procedo a mirar me encuentro con unas escaleras. Al parecer esto tiene fondo ya que veo una luz ahí abajo así que procedo a bajar las escaleras

Ya abajo miro a mis alrededores encontrándome con otra biblioteca pero esta se ve.. como decirlo.. ¿Antigua?

Bueno, supongo que debo investigar así que me dirijo a una estantería de la cual saco un libro marrón el cual tiene algo de polvo encima. Al abrir el libro me encuentro con algo que me dejo desconcertado

Sacred Gear: Creación. Se dice que el Dios original de la Biblia creó las Sacred Gears como parte de su sistema para promulgar milagros en la Tierra. No puede haber más de un Sacred Gear del mismo tipo. Si un Sacred Gear es retirado del propietario, su poseedor morirá. Sólo los seres humanos o los híbridos de humanos nacen con una ...

Y así mas información sobre las sacred gears

Estoy intentando controlarme, el corazón me late a mil y tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras leo el libro. Esto solo significa una sola cosa

¡Estoy en Highschool DxD. Esto es malditamente increíble!- Grite a todo pulmon

Luego de un gran suspiro para calmarme comienzo a leer los demás libros de la biblioteca en los cuales se encuentran muchos de magia y alguno que otro con estilos de combate con distintas armas.

El dilema universal en este momento es en que punto de la historia me encuentro...

No tengo forma de saberlo así que lo mejor es dejar eso de lado por ahora

Se vino a mi mente algo que es muy importante ¿Tengo un sacred gear?

Si no mal recuerdo Rias le había dicho a Issei que debía pensar en lo mas poderoso que conozca

Yo cierro mis ojos y comienzo a imaginar a Goku con el Migatte No Gokui masterizado, al hacer esto comienzo a sentir una sensación cálida recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con la misma espada que vi en aquel bosque con la diferencia de que ahora la espada no esta clavada en ninguna piedra

La espada desprende mucho calor junto con mucho viento y un gran brillo. Con dificultad me acerco a la espada y la tomo del mango, al hacer esto la espada dejo de desprender lo anteriormente mencionado

Yo comienzo a ver la espada de punta a punta con una sonrisa de admiración.

Se ve impresionante- Fueron mis palabras mientras recorría con mi mano derecha la hoja de la espada

[Gracias por el cumplido]- Se escucho una voz que me puso pálido

Comienzo a mirar hacia todos lados buscando el origen de la voz que la verdad me suena conocida

Supongo que fue mi imaginación- Dije mientras volvía a mirar la espada

[No es tu imaginación]- Se volvió a escuchar la voz y ahora me doy cuenta que es la espada

[Mi nombre es Shoto, también conocido como la Sacred Gear Elemental Sword, es un gusto compañero]- Se presentó la espada dejándome perplejo

Luego de unos segundos reacciono

Mi nombre es Al... digo Takanashi Akihiro, es un gusto igualmente Shoto- Menos mal que recordé que aquí tengo otro nombre y también que a la hora de presentarse el apellido va primero y el nombre luego

[Yo esperaba que te desmallaras o algo de lo estilo pero te estas tomando esto mejor de que creí]- Menciono Shoto con voz de estar sospechando

Puedo deducir por tu voz que estas sospechando de algo así que seré directo ¿Tu eres la espada que me encontré en aquel bosque de arboles brillantes?- Pregunté a la espada seriamente

[Se supone que deberías de haber perdido tus recuerdos, al perecer algo salió mal]- Dijo Shoto con voz de desepcion

Bueno, ahora quiero explicaciones y ya deberás saber sobre que- Hable mientras estaba atento a la espada

Shoto dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar

[Cuando una persona muere esta va al cielo o al infierno dependiendo de si es creyente o no, pero hay casos especiales como el tullo. Ese es el caso de la gente que duda del cristianismo pero no lo rechaza. Cuando se da este caso las almas son enviadas a un lugar que se encuentra entre el cielo y el infierno. En este lugar las almas se quedan, si pierden la cordura y tienen malos pensamientos irán al infierno, pero si empiezan a creer en Dios y se arrepienten de los males de su vida pasada iran al cielo]- Explico la espada

¿Que hacías tu en ese lugar?- Pregunté intrigado

[Cuando un Sacred Gear cambia de portador primero pasa por ese lugar pero yo todo este tiempo me quede ahí. Ninguno de mis portadores logró despertarme, todos tenían vidas normales así que ninguno a estado en una situación donde tengan una carga emocional lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar mi poder. Ya estaba bastante harto así que al morir mi ultimo portador yo me quedé en aquel lugar donde me encontraste]- Explico Shoto

Ya me puedo suponer porque nunca se te menciona en la serie, prácticamente nadie sabe que existes- Dije pensativo

[Antes vi tus recuerdos y todavía no me recupero de enterarme que todo el mundo en el que e estado es parte de un anime y que yo también lo soy]- Dijo la espada con voz desanimada

Dejando eso a un lado, tu me estas hablando desde el interior de la espada por lo que puedo suponer que eres algo así como un ser sellado ¿Podrías contarme mas de ti?. Pregunté con curiosidad

[Hace muchos años en la guerra de las 3 facciones hubieron humanos que apoyaron a alguna de las 3 facciones. Yo pasé toda mi vida como un creyente en dios, desde pequeño se me a educado en la magia llegando al punto de poder derrotar a un demonio de 5 pares de alas siendo solo un humano]- Dijo Shoto con orgullo

Derrotar a un demonio de 5 pares de alas siendo un humano sin Sacred Gear, impresionante- Dije sintiendo admiración por la espada

[Lo que sucedió es que a Dios se le ocurrió una forma de hacer que pueda ayudar mucho mas en la guerra y eso fue sellándome en un Sacred Gear y si fue una gran idea. Yo no me negué a ser sellado si eso podía ser de mas ayuda. La espada en la que fui sellado fue entregada a uno de los mejores espadachines de la época el cual practicaba algo de magia. No te te diré mas cosas innecesarias pero por ultimo de cuento que cuando mi portador de ese momento activo su Balance Breaker fueron necesario 3 Maous y 6 demonios de 5 pares de alas para pararlo]- Termino de explicar la espada dejándome atónito

¿Y cual es tu Balance Breaker?- Pregunté emocionado

[Tengo un Balance Breaker general y otros secundarios]- Explico la espada dejándome con cara de WTF

[Soy la Elemantal Sword, la espada de los elementos y los que puedo controlar son agua, viento, rayo, luz y fuego. Mis Balance Breaker secundarios son de esos elementos, hacen que tengas un gran aumento en tu velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y tu poder con el elemento que hagas el Balance Breaker aumenta enormemente pero solo puedes utilizar el elemento con el que hallas hecho el Balance Breaker. Luego esta el Balance Breaker general el cual aumenta aun mas tu velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y puedes utilizar todos los elementos pero este Balance Breaker es muy complicado de dominar]- Explico la espada dejándome con los ojos totalmente abierto

Parece que tu estas mas op que Albion y Draig- Dije aun sorprendido

[Tienes oportunidad contra el Sekiryuutei pero creo que si te enfrentas al Hakuryuukou recibirás una putiza de las buenas, su divide es muy asqueroso]- Dijo Shoto con algo de amargura

Bueno, solo queda una cosa por hacer- Hablé con una sonrisa

[Te ayudare en lo que pueda compañero, pero si quieres llegar al nivel de mi mas fuerte portador no lo tendrás nada fácil]- Hablo la espada con seriedad

Ya se que no sera fácil, como si fuera fácil volverme así de fuerte, pero dejando eso a un lado ¡Que comience el desmadre!- Grité con emoción

Así fue como se desato el infierno. Al principio comencé aumentando mi resistencia y agilidad corriendo por el bosque y debo admitir que a dado resultados porque antes me caía apenas comenzar y ahora puedo correr entre los arboles, ramas y arbustos sin problema alguno. Luego comencé a hacer flexiones de brazos y otros ejercicios para así aumentar mi fuerza y resistencia de mi cuerpo. Luego de un tiempo empezamos con el manejo de la espada lo cual aprendí con ayuda de unos libros de la biblioteca oculta de la cabaña y con ayuda de Shoto, también estuve leyendo y practicando algunos hechizos que habían en los libros pero en la magia en la que mas me estoy concentrando es en la de sanación ya que el resto me parece inútil gracias a los elementos de la espada. Ya por ultimo comenzamos con el entrenamiento para dominar los poderes de mi espada, Shoto me había dicho que si intentaba usar sus poderes sin tener un cuerpo y control mas adecuado el poder podría terminar matándome por eso comenzamos con su poder a lo ultimo, todo esto sin dejar de lado el entrenamiento físico obviamente

Ya paso mucho tiempo y actualmente me encuentro practicando círculos mágicos que no se porque nunca me salen bien, solo puedo hacer bien los círculos mágicos para regresar a mi hogar pero me salen mal el hacerlos hacia otro lugar

En este momento estoy haciendo un circulo magico para ir al bosque pero como no habia resultado alguno simplemente me rendí pero como soy idiota no desactive el circulo y este se descontrolo

[¡Desactiva el circulo rápido!] Grito Shoto pero antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo el circulo me trago

Estoy abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándome en un extraño bosque. Decido levantarme y comienzo a ver mis alrededores hasta que ciento unas precensias

[Esas presencias son de demonios, probablemente estamos en el infierno]- Dijo la espada analizando la situacion

Como cuando intentas hacer un circulo mágico para ir a 100 metros de tu casa y terminas en el infierno...- Dije con voz de amargura total

Dejando eso de lado me concentro en las presencias y puedo decir que son como 6 demonios y otra presencia demoníaca pero tiene algo mas..

No son muy fuertes, iré a investigar- Dije comenzando a caminar hacia las presencias

[Recuerda nunca subestimar a tu oponente compañero]- Dijo la espada con voz de preocupación

Si ya lo se- Dije mientras me acercaba cada vez mas a los demonios

Al llegar hasta los demonios me escondo detrás de unos arbustos y comienzo a observar la situación. Al parecer hay algo delante del grupo ya que todos están alertas y en pose de combate pero no puedo distinguir que es

Comienzo a moverme lentamente de arbusto en arbusto sin que me noten, fue bueno aprender a ocultar mi presencia por si acaso. Al llegar a un arbusto donde tengo mejor visión me encuentro con algo inesperado. Ahí puedo ver a una niña nekomata pelinegra algo cansada y herida en pose de combate afrente de los otros demonios

(La reconocería en cualquier lugar , esa es Kuroka)- Pensé mientras veía la escena

Al parecer tu hermana ya no esta contigo, podría saber donde la dejaste, maldita gata- Dijo el demonio que parece ser el lider

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no dejare que le hagan daño- Dijo la nekomata molesta

En ese caso no nos sirves ¡Matenla!- Ordeno el jefe a los otros demonios a lo que 3 salieron directamente hacia Kuroka

Yo ya no me lo pensé mas, cuando los 3 demonios estaban cerca de Kuroka yo salgo disparado de los arbustos posisionandome delante de de ella invocando mi espada en el proceso apuntándola hacia los demonios

Blaze- Pronuncie y en ese momento sale de la espada una gran llamarada de fuego que carbonizo a los 3 demonios dejando sin palabras a todos lo presentes

Quédate atrás- Le ordené a Kuroka para luego comenzar a moverme rápidamente hacia los 3 demonios de 2 pares de alas

Uno de ellos acaba de reaccionar y se esta dirigiendo hacia mi. Cuando quedamos frente a frente el intento darme con su puño derecho en la cara

Muy lento- Dije moviendo la cabeza dejando pasar el puño para luego enterrar mi espada en el corazón del demonio y luego lo arrojo a un lado dejando que muera desangrado

Luego de hacer esto me doy cuenta que el otro demonio se esta acercando rápidamente con una espada en mano. El demonio acaba de saltar y puso la espada en posición de corte vertical a lo que yo simplemente hago un giro 360º dejando que la espada pase cerca de mi espalda y cuando termino el giro rápidamente hago un corte horizontal partiendo al demonio por la mitad

El jefe muy asustado esta alzando vuelo para escapar a lo que yo rápidamente apunto mi espada hacia el. En la punta de la espada se formo un circulo mágico de color celeste del cual salieron 8 dagas de hielo gracias al elemento de agua. 4 se clavaron en su cuerpo y 2 en su cabeza matando al líder casi instantáneamente

¿Estas bien?- Pregunté a Kuroka mientras mi espada desaparece en partículas

¿Quien eres?- Preguntó la Nekomata en guardia, al parecer no confía en mi

Si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho antes, estabas distraída con los demonios- Dije con tranquilidad intentando calmarla

Kuroka me miro deductivamente unos momentos pero al final se calmo y bajo la guardia

Mi nombre es Takanashi Akihiro, es un gusto- Me presente

Mi nombre es Toujou Kuroka- Dijo la pelinegra algo cortante, sigue sin confiar en mi

¿Podría saber que razones tienes para ayudarme?- Preguntó Kuroka con curiosidad

6 demonios contra una niña ¿No es algo injusto?- Dije con una sonrisa

Tu también eres un niño- Dijo la Nekomata con un tic el el ojo- A todo esto ¿Que edad tienes?

Tengo 9 años ¿y tu?- Pregunté

Tengo 11 años ¿EH? tienes 9 años y derrotaste tu solo a todos esos demonios- Dijo Kuroka sorprendida

Eran de dos pares de alas, no eran fuertes y hablando de esto, al parecer varios demonios se dirigen a nuestra posicion y son mas fuertes que los otros- Dije sintiendo las presencias de los demonios que se estaban acercando

Kuroka-san escúchame atentamente- Dije seriamente y algo incomodo por no estar acostumbrado a los honoríficos japoneses

Tu aléjate de aquí lo mas que puedas ocultando tu presencia, luego de 20 minutos libera tu presencia para que pueda ubicarte- Dije seriamente volteandome hacia donde provenían las presencias

Espera no estarás planeando enfrentarte a todos ellos ¿Cierto?- Dijo de forma preocupada

No estoy seguro de poder hacer un circulo mágico que nos saque de aquí así que esta es la única forma porque si huimos tarde o temprano nos atraparan- Dije elevándome con magia de viento

Espera ¿Porque haces esto? Puedes morir- Pregunto la pelinegra preocupada

Porque quiero y porque puedo- Dije observando como a lo lejos se acercaban todos los demonios

¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?- Preguntó la nekomata molesta- Yo también me quedare a luchar- Dijo decidida

Kuroka-san estas herida y te faltan fuerzas para luchar, si te quedas solo me seras un estorbo así que por favor solo huye- Dije invocando mi espada

¡NO! No puedo dejarte morir luego de haberme ayudado- Dijo Kuroka molesta

Kuroka si te quedas aquí moriremos ambos ¡VETE!- Grite de forma autoritaria

Kuroka me esta dando una mirada de impotencia, se que estoy siendo duro con ella pero si se queda tendría que contenerme para no lastimarla además de protegerla

Luego de unos segundos empiezo a escuchar unos pasos así que di un suspiro de alivio al voltear y ver que Kuroka se esta alejando

Cuando me doy la vuelta veo a todos los demonios cerca de mi y unos segundos después de avanzar se detienen a unos 6 metros de mi posicion

Tengo un problema- Dije mientras veo que hay 15 demonios de 2 pares de alas

Tengo 2 problemas- Dije viendo que hay 9 demonios de 3 pares de alas

Bueno, tengo muchos problemas- Dije viendo que la fresa del pastel son 6 demonios de 4 pares de alas

Ahí esta la criminal clase SS- Dijo uno de los de 3 pares viendo como a lo lejos Kuroka estaba corriendo

El mismo demonio cruzo al lado mío ignorándome, grave error. Levanto mi espada hacia su dirección y de esta sale un chorro de agua a presión que atravesó el pecho del demonio

Lo lamento, pero ella esta bajo mi protección así que preferiría que me ahorren el trabajo de tener que matarlos- Dije tranquilamente

Por mas que aparento estar tranquilo la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso y no creo que mi petición sea aceptada

(Shoto ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace 1 año sobre el Balance Breaker?)- Pregunté mentalmente a mi compañero

[(Si lo recuerdo, pero recuerda que quedaras muy agotado luego de eso, si llega otro grupo de demonios estas jodido)]- Respondió la espada seriamente

(Y si no lo hago también estoy jodido, no puedo luchar con todos y mis reservas de magia están algo gastadas así que esta es la única opción para salir vivo)- Dije seriamente mientras en el exterior los demonios me miraban con seriedad y enojo

Narración Normal

Oye mocoso, no se quien seas pero debemos atrapar a esa niña así que si nos dejas pasar sin hacer nada haremos como si nunca te hubiésemos visto- Dijo un demonio de 4 pares de alas con seriedad

No permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima. Ultima advertencia, LÁRGUENSE- Dijo el castaño seriamente y con voz autoritaria

Matenlo- Ordeno el mismo demonio de antes a lo que todos los demás junto con el anterior se dirijan hacia Akihiro a toda velocidad

El castaño comenzó a levantar su espada apuntando hacia los demonios, al momento de levantar la espada esta comenzó a brillar con un color rojo puro. Los demonios al ver esto se dispersaron y rodearon al castaño para luego todos al mismo tiempo lanzarse hacia su posición

Balance Breaker- Susurró Akihiro el cual fue envuelto en un brillo carmesí

Fire Sword Balance Breaker- Se escucho la voz de Shoto y en ese momento una enorme ola de fuego salio disparada hacia todos lados desde el cuerpo del castaño sin darle tiempo a los demonios a reaccionar incinerando a todos

Luego de unos segundos el fuego se dispersó dejando ver a a Akihiro que ahora tenia su cabello y ojos de color rojo mientras que una imponente aura de fuego lo rodeaba junto a la espada que tenia un brillo carmesí. El ahora pelirrojo comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor viendo como los cuerpos de los demonios carbonizados caían al suelo y se rompían al impactar

El anteriormente mencionado dio un gran suspiro para que luego su cabello volviera a la normalidad y que el aura desapareciera. El castaño descendió lentamente hasta llegar al suelo donde callo inconsciente

Narra Akihiro

Lentamente estoy abriendo los ojos. Siento todo mi cuerpo adolorido y también estoy cansado

Lentamente comienzo a levantarme viendo como todo el bosque desprende calor y en el suelo hay unos pequeños montones de lo que parece ser carbón

Funciono...- Dije con poca fuerza ya que me siento cansado y todo mi cuerpo duele

[No se si tienes suerte de estar vivo o de que no haya sentido ninguna otra presencia demoníaca en todo este tiempo] Dijo Shoto que al parecer esta sorprendido

¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?- Pregunté debilemente

[Alrededor de 15 minutos, creo que deberías buscar un lugar para descansar]- Dijo la espada a lo que yo estaba por decir algo pero acabo de sentir una presencia

Kuroka...- Pronuncio el nombre débilmente mientras comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la dirección de la presencia pero a cada paso siento como si mi cuerpo doliera cada vez mas

[Compañero descansa, no es buena idea ir hacia ese lugar, ella se encuentra como a 3 km de aqui]- Dijo Shoto a lo que yo dejo de caminar

Con un poco de magia de viento comienzo a hacer que mi cuerpo flote a unos sentimetros del suelo retomando camino hacia Kuroka

[Compañero...] Dijo Shoto preocupado

Si no voy hacia ella ahora va a estar mas tiempo dejando libre su presencia y otros demonios se darán cuenta- Dije a lo que Shoto no dijo nada mas

Luego de unos minutos llegue donde esta Kuroka la cual esta sentada en una roca con expresión de preocupación. Al sentir mi débil presencia ella gira rápidamente hacia mi y sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo hacia donde estoy

Ella me esta mirando sumamente preocupada... ahora que lo noto mis manos están pálidas, supongo que el resto de mi cuerpo de mi cuerpo debe estar igual

Mis reservas mágicas llegaron a su limite, mi magia de viento ya no funciona, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por ella que rápidamente me atrapo.

Por lo menos ella esta bien. Mi vista se esta oscureciendo poco a poco...

NarraciónNormal

El castaño había cerrado los ojos a lo que la Nekomata quedo en Shok. Luego de unos segundos Kuroka comenzó a llorar fuertemente

¿Por que? Apenas nos conocimos hace unos minutos y hace esto por mi- Dijo la pelinegra entre llanto

[Señorita, sera mejor que se calme]- Se escucho la voz de Shoto dejando desconcertada a Kuroka

[El aun sigue con vida pero sus reservas mágicas están al limite y hace poco utilizó una técnica que puso mucha presión en su cuerpo. Si quieres hacer algo, en vez de estar lloriqueando búscale un lugar donde descansar]- Dijo la voz de Shoto la cual se escucha desde una pequeña luz blanca que se ubica en la mano derecha de Akihiro

Kuroka no dijo nada y dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo del castaño en el suelo para luego salir corriendo hacia el bosque. Cada ciertos minutos se podía ver a una pelinegra llevando hojas y ramas a una cueva que esta al lado del lugar donde Kuroka esperaba a Akihiro

Cuando la nekomata termino con su cometido llevó con delicadeza el cuerpo del castaño hacia la cueva donde lo dejo en una cama improvisada hecha de ramas y con hojas encima para mas comodidad

¿Que paso para que terminara así?- Preguntó la pelinegra mirando con preocupación al castaño

[Utilizo el Balance Breaker]- Contesto la espada

Apenas tiene 9 años y ya utilizo el Balance Breaker... entiendo porque esta así- Dijo Kuroka mientras veía al castaño

[En realidad el puede mantenerlo alrededor de 6 minutos y no lo utilizo ni 20 segundos]- Dijo Shoto dejando confundida a Kuroka

[Al utilizar mi Balance Breaker se libera una gran cantidad de poder destructivo, si no se controla esa cantidad de poder a la hora de activar el Balance Breaker el poder se libera sin control alguno y eso es lo que el hizo. No puso ni una pizca de control a la hora de activarlo para poder derrotar a un grupo de demonios que lo rodeó, el hacer eso provoco un gran desgaste de Magia y una enorme carga sobre su cuerpo]- Explico Shoto dejando pensativa a Kuroka

Aun no entiendo porque hizo todo eso por mi...- Dijo cabizbaja

[El es algo raro, yo tampoco entiendo su lógica algunas veces pero es una buena persona]- Dijo la espada con calma

Narra Akihiro

Poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, mi cuerpo aun duele pero no como antes y también me siento menos cansado

[Después de 84 años despiertas]- Dijo Shoto

Shoto... ¿Cuanto llevo inconsciente?- Pregunté somnoliento

[Alrededor de 8 horas. Por cierto hay alguien que se preocupo por ti]- Dijo la espada a lo que yo sentí algo moverse en mi brazo izquierdo

Al girar un poco la cabeza me encuentro con Kuroka la cual esta aferrada a mi brazo izquierdo mientras duerme. Esta temblando un poco, ahora que lo noto hace frio

[Si quieres puedes darme el control de tu cuerpo, utilizare cantidades mínimas de magia para que puedan calentarse ambos pero mientras haga esto tus reservas mágicas se recuperaran de forma mas lenta]- Ofreció Shoto a lo que yo acepte y le cedí el control de mi cuerpo

Empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo desprende un poco de calor viendo como Kuroka tiembla cada vez menos. Debo admitirlo se ve muy linda mientras duerme

Con mi mano derecha la acerco un poco hacia mi y ella aun dormida se acurruca en mi pecho.

Con mi mano derecha comienzo a acariciarle la cabeza a lo que ella hizo algo que valió totalmente la pena el esfuerzo para derrotar a los demonios. Kuroka empezó a ronronear al mismo tiempo que una hermosa sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro... Valió totalmente la pena vivir para este momento

Siempre me han gustado los gatos, principalmente porque transmiten una paz y tranquilidad inigualable así que con eso pueden darse cuenta de como me siento en este momento

Yo sin poder evitarlo poco a poco cierro los ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

Otras 9 horasdespués

Comienzo a despertar lentamente encontrándome con cierta nekomata que esta durmiendo sobre mi abdomen tranquilamente. Me duele en el alma tener que hacer esto pero no podemos estar todo el día en la cueva

Kuroka-san, despierta- Dije moviendola levemente

Ella con un pequeño bostezo comenzo a despertar, cuando abrió bien los ojos se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estamos. Yo me senté lentamente hasta quedar al frente de ella. Esta algo sonrojada, se muy tierna de esa forma

Con una sonrisa comienzo a acariciarle la cabeza lentamente cosa que ella al parecer esta disfrutando

Perdona por preocuparte- Dije tranquilamente

Idiota, es obvio que me preocupe por ti, pensé que habías muerto- Dijo ella algo triste

Lo importante es que estamos bien- Dije sonriendo y ella asintió

Luego de que Kuroka saliera de encima mio me levanté y estire un poco mi cuerpo que duele mucho menos y ya no me siento tan cansado.

Shoto ¿Que tal mis reservas mágicas?- Pregunté tranquilamente a la espada

[Están a un 13%]- Contesto somnoliento, al parecer alguien mas también durmió un buen rato

Gracias. Creo que lo mejor seria que volvamos a mi hogar- Dije preparándome para hacer un circulo de transporte

[Lamentablemente eso no va a ser posible]- Dijo Shoto algo serio

¿Porque? Si los únicos círculos que me salen bien son para volver a mi casa- Pregunté confundido

[Recuerda que estamos en el infierno, pasaras del infierno al mundo humano, por ende necesitaras mas poder poder mágico]- Respondió la espada

¿Cuanto necesito para volver al mundo humano?- Pregunté algo amargado

[Bueno, si sumamos el hecho de que como aun no dominas bien los círculos de transporte y por ende gastas un poco de energía demás innecesariamente... Calculo que un 30%. Y antes de que preguntes tardaras alrededor de 3 horas en llegar a recuperarte hasta la cantidad necesaria] Respondió la espada pensativamente

Yo solo di un suspiro de amargura por tener que esperar todo ese tiempo. Ahora que me doy cuenta Kuroka lleva tiempo en la entrada de la cueva mirando hacia el exterior

Lentamente camino hasta posicionarme a su lado y cuando la veo noto que esta con la mirada triste

No se porque estas triste pero puedo suponer que esta relacionado con los demonios que te han estado persiguiendo- Dije mientras miro en la misma dirección que ella

Ella al principio se mostró dudosa pero luego comenzó a contarme todo

Ella me contó que tiene una hermana pequeña llamada Shirone y que luego de que perdieran a sus padres fueron recogidas por un demonio el cual reencarno a Kuroka como su Alfil. Kuroka con el tiempo se hizo muy talentosa en el Senjutsu y en el Youjutsu (Perdón si los escribí mal) y su poder se hizo tan grande que sobrepaso a su amo. Un día ella escucho que planeaban hacer experimentos con su hermana para hacerla muy fuerte, Kuroka al escuchar eso sintió mucha ira y mato a su amo el cual era el que comenzó el plan. Luego de asesinar al demonio ella estuvo huyendo con su hermana por un tiempo. Puso hechizo de sueño en su hermana para que no se enterara de nada pero como se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano la atraparían decidió dejar a Shirone en la casa Gremory con esperanza de que la acogieran

Kuroka acaba de terminar de contarme todo y puedo observar como lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas y si, lo ultimo que me faltaba, ella comenzó a llorar. Yo me acerco a ella y la abrazo a lo que ella no duda ni un segundo y me abraza también rompiendo en llanto a lo que yo comencé a acariciar su cabeza

Kuroka-san, lo hecho hecho esta, no tiene sentido que llores. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para proteger a tu hermana y tomaste la decisión que mejor te pareció- Dije mientras acaricio su cabeza tratando de calmarla

Pero...No se si los Gremory la habrán ayudado o si en este momento ella estará...- Dijo la pelinegra con mucho dolor en sus palabras aumentando la fuerza del abrazo

Estuvimos abrazados unos minutos hasta que Kuroka por fin se calmó un poco

Perdóname, ya estoy mejor- Dijo Kuroka separándose un poco de mi y mirándome a los ojos

No hay problema y si te sirve de alivio tengo el presentimiento de que en el futuro volverás a ver a tu hermana- Dije con una sonrisa

No lo entiendo ¿Porque haces todo esto por mi?- Preguntó algo intrigada sin apartar la mirada

Porque creo que es lo correcto- Dije comenzando a acariciar su cabeza a lo que ella comenzó a dar leves ronronidos

No es que me moleste pero ¿Porque cada vez que tienes la oportunidad me acaricias la cabeza-nya?- Preguntó Kuroka con curiosidad

(Joder, ya comenzó a utilizar los nya y el hecho de estar ronroneando no ayuda en nada)- Pensé aguantándome las ganas de abrazar a la Nekomata (SIN MALAS INTENCIONES BOLA DE DEPRAVADOS)

Bueno, me gustan mucho los gatos- Dije con una sonrisa natural pero en el interior tengo mucha vergüenza por decir esto después de todo recuerden que tengo la mente de un adolescente de 14

La pelinegra al escucharme se puso algo roja y desvió un poco la mirada, al parecer malinterpreto lo que dije pero lo importante es que ya tengo su confianza por completo o eso espero

Dejando esto a un lado, hablé con Shoto y según el tardare unas 3 horas en recuperar la cantidad de magia suficiente para hacer hacer un circulo mágico y que vallamos al mundo humano. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es caminar en la dirección contraria de la cual vino el anterior grupo de demonios por si envían mas tendremos mas tiempo de escapar- Dije comenzando a caminar

Espera... ¿Vallamos al mundo humano? ¿Piensas llevarme contigo?- Preguntó algo sorprendida haciendo que yo pare y me voltee a verla

Si, ni loco te dejaré aquí. Te acogeré en mi casa y no aceptare un no como respuesta- Dije con las manos atrás de la cabeza

Pero ¿Que dirán tus padres? No puedo llegar así como así, ademas seguramente sea solo una carga- Dijo Kuroka algo triste a lo que yo me acerco a ella y coloco mi mano en su hombro

Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebe- Dije algo serio

Lo siento..- Dijo ella arrepentida por lo que preguntó

No hay problema y siguiendo con lo otro tu no seras ninguna carga. Yo casi todo el tiempo estoy solo debido a que mi padre adoptivo esta muy poco tiempo en casa y la verdad ya llega a un punto donde estar tanto tiempo solo aburre, así que me encantaría que vivieras conmigo- Explique con una sonrisa

Al terminar de explicar Kuroka sale disparada hacia mi tumbandome con un abrazo

Gracias- Dijo la nekomata feliz

Luego de eso nos adentramos en el bosque en dirección contraria de donde habían venido los demonios de antes. Nada interesante que mencionar, puros arboles, algunos lagos, etc

Luego de caminar por treshoras nos detuvimos en una llanura algo rocosa cerca a una montaña y a unos metros del bosque

Actualmente estamos descansando un poco hasta que ocurre algo que deseaba con todo mi ser que no pasara, estoy sintiendo el poder magico de varios demonios aproximandose

Estoy mirando hacia la dirección de las presencias con fastidio, Kuroka al darse cuenta de mi mirada mira hacia mi misma dirección sintiendo las presencias.

Kuroka-san, mis reservas mágicas ya deben ser las suficientes pero tardaré un poco en hacer el circulo de transporte, necesito que me cubras- Dije seriamente

[(Valla, yo pensaba que no la enviarías a pelear e intentarías protegerla)]- Dijo Shoto en tono de interés

(Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte, ella tiene experiencia en combate, la suficiente para ganar bastante tiempo. En estas ocasiones no hay que cometer ninguna estupidez y debemos trabajar en equipo)- Conteste a lo que la espada quedo en silencio, al parecer esta prestando atención a lo que pasara

Entendido- Dijo Kuroka preparandose

Narracion Normal

El grupo de demonios el cual esta conformado por 6 demonios de 3 pares de alas y 10 de 2 se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia la Nekomata y el castaño.

Kuroka logra divisar al grupo de demonios que se acerca a altas velocidades. La nekomata crea en su mano un circulo mágico morado oscuro del cual sale una niebla del mismo color que comienza a rodearla a ella junto a Akihiro

Los demonios se detuvieron justo delante de la pared de niebla analizando la situación. Uno de los demonios se adentra en la niebla pero para sorpresa de los demás al demonio se le estaban formando heridas en todo el cuerpo como si se estuviera quemando mientras que gritaba.

Luego de unos segundos el cuerpo del demonio cayo sin vida mientras que los demás demonios empezaron a tener enojo

¡Apartence!- Grito uno de los de 3 pares de alas a lo que todos se movieron dándole espacio

El mismo demonio junto sus dos manos en las cuales se formo un circulo mágico azul del cual salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que comenzó a dispersar toda la niebla. Al dispersarse la niebla se podia ver no a una si no a varias Kurokas debido a que habia usado una habilidad de espejismos.

Los demonios comenzaron a atacar a todos los espejismos. Los espejismos de la Nekomata se movían esquivando como podían los ataques pero tarde o temprano alguno las alcanzaba pero al tocar dicho espejismo este desaparecía.

Cuando terminaron de acabar con todos los espejismos de Kuroka los demonios se reagruparon y luego se dieron cuenta de un castaño que estaba a la distancia. El castaño estaba arrodillado con las manos en el suelo y bajo este había un circulo mágico blanco

Los demonios estaban por ir a atacar a Akihiro hasta que...

¡Kuroka, ya esta listo!- Gritó Akihiro

Luego de que el castaño gritara una enorme esfera azul de senjutsu salio desde el bosque impactando y estallando en el grupo de demonios los cuales por estar distraídos no lograron reaccionar a tiempo

Luego de unos segundos el humo provocado por la explosión se disperso dejando ver a los demonios. Todos los demonios de 2 pares tenían heridas graves mientras que los de 3 tenían unas mas leves

Todo el grupo miro hacia el lugar donde estaba el castaño encontrándose con una Kuroka que estaba encima del circulo junto al castaño saludando al grupo con una sonrisa burlona

Los demonios se enfurecieron y rápidamente apuntaron hacia el dúo con círculos mágicos disparando varios rayos de magia pero antes de que los ataques impactaran la nekomata y el castaño habían desaparecido del lugar

Mundo Humano, Casa de Akihiro

Kuroka y Akihiro aparecieron en el living de la cabaña del castaño. Akihiro al ver sus alrededores y reconocer el lugar dio un gran suspiro de alivio

El castaño intento levantarse pero al hacerlo comenzó a tambalearse y antes de caer es sostenido rápidamente por Kuroka la cual noto que Akihiro no reaccionaba. La nekomata con preocupación puso su oreja en el pecho de Akihiro escuchando que su corazón latía con normalidad

[El esta inconsciente debido a que sus reservas mágicas están muy bajas, despertara en unas horas]- Dijo Shoto aliviando a Kuroka

Narra Akihiro

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que escapamos del infierno. Luego de que nos recuperáramos yo seguí con mi entrenamiento al que ahora se unió Kuroka para seguir mejorando

Durante el tiempo Kuroka se a vuelto muy apegada a mi, me sigue a casi todos lados cosa que no me molesta, mientras que no me siga al baño todo bien. También durante el tiempo que paso Kuroka se unió al entrenamiento por ende ambos nos estuvimos fortaleciendo

También esta el hecho de que tuve que hablar con mi padre adoptivo e inventar una mentira sobre Kuroka. No recuerdo bien lo que le dije, pero creo que era algo relacionado con que se perdió con sus padres en un bosque y murieron protegiéndola de un oso y yo me la encontré. Creo que era algo así pero lo importante es que al final me creyó

En la actualidad nos encontramos en un auto el cual esta siendo conducido por mi padre adoptivo. A todo esto nunca e mencionado su nombre, su nombre es Uriel y su apellido es Takanashi. El es rubioy sus ojos son de un color parecido al de su cabello, vestido con ropas casuales y a la vista dr las mujeres atractivo supongo

Según lo que el me hablo estamos yendo hacia Nagasaki (Una ciudad de Japón) por cuestiones de trabajo. Yo solo espero que hayan lugares donde pueda entrenar en paz y que también hayan demonios renegados para poner en practica mis habilidades

Ya por fin luego de 5 horas mas de viaje hemos llegado a la nueva casa. Luego de estar un buen rato recorriendo elegí una habitación en el segundo piso, en dicha habitación comencé a ordenar todas mis pertenencias. Al terminar voy a la habitación de Kuroka y al entrar me encuentro que ella aun no a terminado de ordenar sus pertenencias así que empiezo a ayudarla

Ya es media noche y casi todos están durmiendo y digo casi todos porque yo al no estar acostumbrado a esta nueva habitación no puedo dormir, pero cierta nekomata esta durmiendo muy cómodamente al lado mio. Ahora que lo recuerdo no lo e mencionado, a Kuroka se le a hecho la costumbre de dormir conmigo cosa que al principio me incomodaba pero al final me acostumbre

Todo seguía igual hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Al mirar la puerta me encuentro con Uriel el cual me esta haciendo seña con la mano de que valla con el. Yo con pesades me levanto de la cama y comienzo a caminar hasta salir de la habitación

Que pasa?- Pregunte con sueño

Sígueme debemos hablar- Dijo Uriel tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras a lo que yo comencé a seguirlo

Ya abajo nos encontramos en el living de la casa. en el medio de la casa hay un sofa frente a otro y en el medio de este hay una pequeña mesa que tiene un plato con galletas encima, yo estoy en un sofá mientras Uriel esta en el otro

Yo estoy comiendo una galleta mientras que Uriel no dice nada, solamente esta ahí observándome. Esto ya es incomodo, mejor hablo

¿De que querías hablar Oto-san?- Pregunté tranquilamente aunque ya puedo suponer de que se trata

Yo pensaba comenzar a entrenarte hace unos meses pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando entré a la biblioteca secreta y me encontré la gran mayoría de libros abiertos o movidos de lugar- Dijo el rubio con tranquilidad para luego darle un sorbo a una tasa de café que tiene en mano

Si no tengo a alguien detrás mio diciéndome que ordene no lo hago pero dejando eso a un lado, el hecho de que me hables de entrenamiento me hace suponer que tienes algo preparado para mi- Dije comiendo una galleta

De eso va a ir esta conversación- Dijo Uriel un poco mas serio

Antes que nada quiero preguntar ¿Que eres? Durante todo el tiempo que llevo en la biblioteca no e encontrado ninguna pista ademas de que nunca hablamos como lo estamos haciendo ahora. Me hablas de entrenamiento pero actualmente para mi solo eres alguien con quien comparto hogar, después de todo no hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para conocernos, por ende tampoco se cuales son tus intenciones- Dije yo seriamente

Supongo que tienes razon y contestando tu pregunta ¿Que se te viene a la cabeza cuando escuchas el nombre Uriel?- Preguntó el rubio seriamente

Eso me e preguntado durante mucho tiempo, recuerdo haber escuchado o leído algo relacionado con ese nombre pero gracias a mi mala memoria no se que es- Dije tomando otra galleta

Bueno supongo que ya es hora de que lo sepas- Dijo Uriel poniéndose en pie a lo que yo comienzo a mirarlo atentanmente

¡Yo soy Uriel, uno de los 10 serafines!- Exclamo el rubio mientras sacaba sus 6 pares de alas dejándome sin habla


	3. Entrenando en la Iglesia

Un detalle antes de empezar ya que me di cuenta. Resulta que solo los Maous originales y sus sucesores tienen mas de un par de alas asi que cambiaré eso en este fic. Aqui los sucesores de los Maous tendran una marca que lls identifique

Sin mas comencemos

Persona hablando

(Persona pensando)

[Ser sellado hablando]

[(Ser sellado hablando en la mente)]

La verdad no se como reaccionar en este momento, no se si sorprenderme por que mi padre adoptivo es un serafín o si sentirme como un idiota por haberme olvidado de algo así de importante. Antes de cualquier cosa doy un gran y profundo suspiro para calmarme

Luego de unos segundos procedo a ver a Uriel el cual me esta dando una mirada deductiva

Valla, la verdad pensé que te desmallarías o como mínimo que quedarías totalmente sorprendido pero veo que manejas bien la situación- Dijo Uriel algo intrigado

Solamente restrinjo las emociones que considero innecesarias y me adapto lo mejor que puedo a la situación- Dije despreocupadamente

Luego de oírme Uriel levantó una ceja y luego guardo sus alas para posteriormente volver a sentarse

A pesar de ser un niño de 9 años tienes un pensamiento bastante maduro ¿Podría saber como llegaste a tener esa mentalidad?- Preguntó el rubio con interés

Solamente prefiero ver las cosas con lógica antes de actuar, no es para tanto- Dije restándole importancia al asunto para luego ponerme mas serio

Dejando lo anterior de lado, sé que seguramente quieras contarme sobre mis padres, como se conocieron, etc pero eso es algo que por ahora no me interesa saber y mucho menos ahora que es tarde. Seguramente si escucho una historia de ese estilo me dormiré antes de la mitad- Dije con un bostezo

Valla que eres sincero ¿Realmente no te importa saber nada de tus padres?- Preguntó el serafín sorprendido

Mi madre si me interesa un poco y mi padre puede pudrirse en el infierno- Dije comenzando a comer otra galleta

¿Podría saber la razón de ese pensamiento sobre tu padre?- Preguntó Uriel con seriedad

Al parecer te molesto lo que dije- Hablé poniéndome serio

El suicidio es el acto mas cobarde que existe, el tirar toda una vida a la basura por negarse a enfrentar la realidad es lo mas penoso del mundo. Gente que no valora su propia vida lo suficiente como para suicidarse por cosas como esas son realmente lamentables, además de que el alma de mi madre debe haber sufrido por la acción de mi padre y puede que aun lo este haciendo- Dije con seriedad pero tranquilo

Puedo ver que Uriel esta entre triste y molesto, supongo que fui demasiado directo

Oto-san, lo lamento si no te agrada mi forma de pensar y de ver las cosas pero así se desarrollo mi mente durante todo este tiempo- Dije tranquilamente

Tu padre te amaba, el siempre decía que estaba ansioso por tener un hijo y de poder criarlo- Dijo Uriel con mucha tristeza

Oto-san preferiría dejar ese tema a un lado y que volvamos al principal- Dije tranquilamente

Quiero cambiar el tema a toda costa ya que si seguimos creo que terminara mal

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el se calmo, supongo que el tema de mis padres es algo delicado

Seré directo contigo ¿Sabes quien es Kuroka?- Pregunté seriamente

Es una criminal clase SS muy buscada por haber matado a su amo. Supongo que quieres saber si voy a hacer algo pero primero quisiera saber porque mato a su amo ya que la estuve vigilando desde el cielo desde que la trajiste y puedo decir que no tiene malas intenciones- Respondió el serafín tranquilamente

Cuando Uriel dijo eso yo di un suspiro y comencé a contarle lo que paso con Kuroka y porque asesino a su amo (Lo que ustedes ya saben)

Entiendo, con esto tengo confirmado al 100% que ella no representa un peligro- Dijo Uriel con tranquilidad

Oto-san, hay algo que quiero saber ¿Porque nos mudamos?- Pregunté tranquilamente

Tengo planeado enviarte a entrenar con alguien especial pero para eso debemos mudarnos a Inglaterra- Dijo el ángel de forma serena

Eso no contesta a mi pregunta- Dije confundido

El porque nos mudamos aquí es porque hay una niña que hace poco se descubrió que puede portar una espada sagrada y sus padres dentro de no mucho se mudaran a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo y para que su hija se vuelva una exorcista. Pensé que podrías hacerte su amigo para cuando nos marchemos- Contesto Uriel a lo que todo encajo y recordé a cierta castaña

Entiendo pero ¿Porque no vamos antes?- Pregunté intrigado. No es que no quiera ser amigo de Irina pero pienso que lo mejor seria empezar el entrenamiento lo antes posible

Por lo que e estado observando tienes una experiencia con la espada que va un poco mas allá que solo lo básico así que podemos tomarnos un poco el tiempo- Contesto el angel

Supongo que tienes razón y hay una ultima cosa que quiero que sepas. No estaré todo el tiempo detrás de la iglesia haciendo misiones,etc, haré mi vida como yo quiera y no me va a importar lo que la iglesia piense o diga de mi ¿Aun así quieres entrenarme?. Pregunté con seriedad

Luego de la pregunta Uriel se quedo meditando lo que le dije unos segundos

Pero en cosas importantes y alguna que otra ayuda no habria problemas ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Uriel tranquilo a lo que yo solamente asentí

Luego de esa charla hablamos un poco mas. Yo le conté como estuve entrenando y también le presenté a Shoto, cabe destacar Que Uriel se sorprendió mucho cuando le mostré la espada y le informé sobre las habilidades de esta

Unos meses después

Ya a pasado un buen tiempo, luego de la charla que había tenido con Uriel simplemente fui a dormir y al siguiente día nos presentamos con la familia de Irina y luego con la de Issei. Con Irina e Issei formé una buena amistad junto a Kuroka pero no es algo que voy a detallar ya que a nadie le interesa saber como juegan unos niños.

Lo único algo importante es que con Kuroka recorríamos la ciudad por las noches cazando demonios renegados y atrapando algún que otro criminal, también le dije a Issei todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural, todo esto sin dejar de lado el entrenamiento y por ultimo en Octubre cumplí mis 10 años

Actualmente nos encontramos frente a Issei y sus padres, el pequeño castaño esta derramando algunas lagrimas, en estos casos diría lo típico de que no sirve de nada deprimirse pero creo que seria demasiado insensible de mi parte

Irina se le acerco con algunas lagrimas y abrazo a Issei al cual correspondió y luego de unos segundos se separaron e Irina retrocedió lentamente hasta quedar a mi lado

Luego de eso Kuroka también se acerco a Issei y le dio un abrazo el cual el castaño correspondió, posteriormente Kuroka se separo de Issei

Luego de eso yo me acerque a Issei tranquilamente y nos dimos aun apretón de manos

El castaño no decía nada, solo tenia la cabeza baja

Issei, nos volveremos a ver lo prometo, hasta ese entonces espero que te hagas fuerte. Cuando puedas hablar con Draig pídele consejos y hazle caso- Dije al castaño el cual asintió tristemente

Como ya se abran dado cuenta ya llego el momento de la mudanza. No me pone triste tener que despedirme de Issei y menos voy a estarlo sabiendo que lo volveré a ver en unos años

Luego de soltar la mano de Issei camino un poco hasta quedar al lado de Irina y Kuroka nuevamente. Nuestros padres al parecer también terminaron de despedirse

Luego de unas palabras de despedida de parte de nuestros padres, subimos al auto y comenzamos el viaje hacia el aeropuerto mientras Irina, Kuroka y yo saludábamos a Issei y sus padres por las ventanas

Luego de viajar en avión llegamos a Inglaterra donde Uriel y yo nos mudamos en una casa la cual esta al lado de la casa de Irina

Timeskip 2 años

Ya a pasado mucho tiempo y mi progreso con la espada no va como yo quisiera. Luego de que llegáramos comencé a entrenar con los de la iglesia pero los maestros de espada de aquí no son la gran cosa, con unos meses de adaptarme a los combates y aprender a aplicar las tácticas y técnicas que leí en los libros de la cabaña pude superar a todos mis maestros en cuestión de 4 meses. Ellos me ganaban en fuerza física pero yo era mas ágil y rápido

Luego de superar a mis maestros seguí entrenando con la espada para no perder la practica pero comencé a centrarme mas en entrenamiento físico para aumentar la fuerza, velocidad y resistencia de mi cuerpo

También por sugerencia mía y de Uriel me volví el maestro personal de Irina la cual a mejorado bastante llegando al punto de tener que ponerme serio para poder vencerla. Ella es de esas chicas que a simple vista parece inofensiva pero subestimarla cuesta caro

Kuroka por su parte seguía en su entrenamiento de Senjutsu y Youjutsu, algunas veces me acompañaba en mi entrenamiento físico. No puedo describir mucho de el entrenamiento de ella ya que no entiendo como entrena

Actualmente me encuentro haciendo un combate de practica con Irina usando espadas de madera para hacer desaparecer una debilidad importante y es que a la hora del combate ella deja algunas aberturas, cada vez que eso pasa yo hago un amague con mi espada como si fuera a atacar el punto donde se encuentra la abertura para que ella se de cuenta y lo cubra, con el tiempo ella cubrirá las aberturas instintivamente

Luego de estar alrededor de 10 minutos paramos para descansar un poco

Tomen- Dijo Kuroka dándonos a Irina y a mi una botella de agua a cada uno

Luego de tomar agua nos dispusimos a descansar tranquilamente. Cabe destacar que estamos solos en un bosque cercano a la iglesia. A todo esto...

Yo me puse pensativo cosa que la Nekomata y la castaña notaron

¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Kuroka intrigada

Siento que puedo seguir mejorando con la espada ademas de que también necesito aumentar mis reservas mágicas para que los Balance Breaker duren mas tiempo y eso es algo que no creo lograr aquí- Dije pensativo

Es cierto, has superado a todos los maestros- Dijo Irina mirándome- Hay algo que me causa mucha intriga ¿Tu comes algo que nosotras no?- Preguntó la castaña con curiosidad

¿Porque preguntas eso?- Pregunté levantando una ceja

Es cierto Aki-chan, tienes 12 años pero mides alrededor de 1,70 ¿Como creces tanto nya?- Preguntó Kuroka con curiosidad

Bueno... ni yo lo se, quizás sea algo hereditario- Dije despreocupadamente

A y otro detalle a mencionar es que Kuroka e Irina me dicen Aki resumiendo mi nombre Akihiro, cosa que no me molesta

Irina estaba por decir otra cosa pero antes de eso un pequeño brillo aparece en mi mano derecha

[Compañero, si quieres aumentar tus reservas mágicas puedo ayudarte con eso]- Dijo Shoto llamando la atención de los 3

¿Y como me podrías ayudar?- Pregunté con interés

[Se trata de un ritual llamado Tamashi No Tsunagari el cual consiste en conectar tu alma con la mía]- Explico la espada dejándome intrigado

¿Pero no estamos conectados ya?- Pregunté con curiosidad

[No, yo estoy dentro de tu alma y es muy limitado lo que puedo hacer aquí, lo máximo que puedo hacer es manifestarme como una luz en tus manos, ver tus recuerdos y darte poder]- Explicó Shoto sacándome la duda

¿Que pasara con Aki-kun cuando hagan ese ritual?- Preguntó Irina con algo de preocupación

[Cuando conectemos nuestras almas la apariencia y presencia de mi compañero van a cambiar drasticamente , su poder mágico y reservas aumentaran enormemente pero una vez se complete el ritual no hay vuelta atrás]- Dijo Shoto algo serio

¿Y como cambiaría mi apariencia?- Pregunté intrigado

[Supongo que te parecerás mucho a mi pero quiero que sea una sorpresa y no te preocupes, no te veras desagradable ni nada de eso]- Explico la espada

Si eso es todo entonces no tengo ningún problema- Dije a lo que las dos presentes pusieron cara de sorpresa

¿Estas seguro de perder tu actual apariencia?- Preguntó Kuroka a lo cual yo asentí

Pero... no seria lo mismo estar contigo si cambias tu apariencia- Dijo Irina algo triste a lo que yo me le acerco y le comienzo a acariciar la cabeza suavemente

No te preocupes, seguiré siendo yo mismo, solamente cambiaré un poco- Dije sonriendo y al parecer la castaña se animó un poco

Luego de eso Shoto me explico como se debe llevar a cabo el ritual, posteriormente fuimos a avisarle a Uriel y a mis ex maestros sobre el ritual para que no hallan problemas. Cuando terminamos de dar el aviso mis ex maestros fueron a decirle al resto de los de la iglesia y Uriel dijo que iba a llamar a alguien pero no me quiso decir a quien

Al final se organizo que todos iban a ir a ver mi ritual cosa que en parte me fastidio ya que no me gusta tener a medio mundo encima pero no dije nada y solo acepté

Luego de todo Kuroka, Irina y yo nos fuimos a dormir en dormitorios separados ya que Kuroka no podía dormir conmigo por los de la iglesia

Actualmente me encuentro parado en un terreno de entrenamiento algo alejado de la iglesia donde están todos observándome desde lejos

[(Compañero, recuerdas todos los pasos ¿cierto?)]- Preguntó Shoto seriamente a lo que yo respondí afirmativamente

Narración Normal

El castaño cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse ante la atenta mirada de todos. Uriel estaba observando algo apartado del grupo de la iglesia hasta que un circulo magico dorado apareció a su lado y de este salio una mujer vestida de monja que estaba entre sus 25 y 30 años y otra mujer hermosa de pelo rubio con ropas blancas

Así que has venido Gabriel- Dijo Uriel mirando a la rubia la cual sonrió

Si y por cierto la e traído como pediste- Dijo la serafín con una sonrisa

A pasado tiempo Uriel-Sama- Dijo la monja haciendo una reverencia

Lo mismo digo Griselda-san- Dijo Uriel tranquilamente

Así que ese es el chico del cual me hablaste- Dijo Gabriel mirando atentamente al chico que estaba a lo lejos

Si y sera mejor que presten atención ya que al parecer ocurrirá algo interesante- Dijo Uriel volviendo a observar al castaño

Narra Akihiro

Cuando cerré mis ojos comencé a concentrarme y a dejar mi mente en blanco

[(Vas bien compañero, ahora pasa a la siguiente parte)]- Dijo Shoto seriamente

Cuando Shoto dijo eso comencé a dejar que el 100% de mi poder fluyera por todo mi cuerpo pero sin dejarlo salir. Al momento de hacer eso comienzo a sentir como el suelo tiembla un poco y mi cuerpo se calienta

[(Mantente así)]- Dijo la espada a lo cual yo seguí haciendo lo mismo

Luego de unos segundo comienzo a sentir una sensación rara por todo mi cuerpo y la cabeza me esta comenzando a doler pero lo principal ahora es no perder la concentración

Ya han pasado alrededor de 2 minutos y el dolor de cabeza aumenta cada vez mas, no se cuanto mas voy a poder soportar esto

[(Compañero cuando yo te lo diga libera todo tu poder)]- Avisó Shoto con seriedad

Ya luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos Shoto dio la señal

[¡Ahora!]- Gritó Shoto

Narración Normal

Todos estaban mirando con mucha atención a Akihiro ya que desde hace un par de minutos su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una luz azul

Repentinamente una luz celeste envolvió al castaño pero no se quedo allí ya que la luz crecía cada vez mas

El suelo estaba temblando y muchos de los de la iglesia estaban en el suelo debido a la gran presión que había debido al enorme poder mágico. Uriel, Gabriel y Griselda miraban con algo de sorpresa la escena ya que no se esperaban esa cantidad de poder mágico

Luego de unos segundos la luz dejo de crecer y poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse. Cuando el poder mágico bajó los que estaban en el suelo pudieron levantarse. Todos tenían caras indescriptibles, el castaño había cambiado enormemente tanto en apariencia como su presencia

Su pelo cambió, paso de ser castaño a pelinegro lacio, sus ojos pasaron de ser verdes a un azul puro y con un poco de atención se nota que su musculatura aumento un poco. Todo eso junto a un aura color azul marino que lo rodeaba

Akihiro por unos momentos comenzó a ver su cuerpo y hacia movimientos de las extremidades como verificando que todo estuviera bien

Narra Akihiro

Estoy inspeccionando todo con cuidado, me siento mas fuerte y a la vez raro... Es como si tuviera el control de mi cuerpo pero a la vez no

[(Que tal si intentas ir frente a tus compañeros)]- Sugirió Shoto

Yo le hice caso y estaba por hacerlo pero algo se me vino a la mente ¿Que tan rápido seré ahora?

Luego de ese pensamiento me concentro y preparo mis piernas. Doy un impulso y de la nada terminé al lado de el grupo de la Iglesia. Esto es demasiado, no se ni que es lo que hice, apenas sentí que mis pies tocaron suelo frené pero no pude ver nada, tengo suerte de no haber chocado contra mis compañeros

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estoy yo, todos tienen caras de estupefacción mientras me miran y algunos en el grupo me miran con miedo

Dos en el grupo reaccionaron y esas eran Kuroka e Irina que se acercaban lentamente hacia mi

Tu eres Aki-kun ¿cierto?- Preguntó la castaña algo insegura

Eeee si ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Pregunté curioso

En eso Kuroka saca un espejo de bolsillo y me lo pasa a lo que yo lo abro y debo admitirlo, se que Shoto dijo que iba a cambiar pero no esperé que tanto pero dejando eso a un lado esta nueva apariencia me encanta

[Al parecer te esta gustando compañero]- Dijo Shoto ya que yo estoy viendo con una sonrisa el espejo de bolsillo

En eso Kuroka comenzó a caminar alrededor mio mirándome analíticamente. En eso ella toma mi brazo derecho y comienza a pasar sus manos por este y por alguna razón me dio un escalofrió

El cuerpo de Aki-chan también a cambiado, es mas fuerte. Haber que tal aquí- Dijo Kuroka y de un rapido movimiento me saco la camisa a lo que a Irina se puso como un tomate y el el resto de las mujeres presentes les dio un enorme sangrado nasal menos dos que estaban al lado de Uriel

Kuroka ya me esta asustando, su cara es algo perversa y sus manos están recorriendo todo mi torso de una forma algo extraña

De alguna forma me siento violado...- Dije yo incomodo a lo que Kuroka regresó de su mundo y se aparto de mi para posteriormente devolverme la camisa

Lo siento, me deje llevar- Dijo la pelinegra haciéndose la tonta

Parecía que lo disfrutabas mucho- Dijo Irina molesta

Ara, si estas celosa ¿Porque no lo intentas?- Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa picara haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara y le saliera vapor de las orejas. Cuando sucedió eso yo reí un poco

¡Kuroka-san este tipo de comportamiento esta mal!- Dijo una de las monjas para luego comenzar a regañar a Kuroka

Esa monja es la encargada de educar a los jóvenes que en un futuro se convertirán en exorcistas por ende es mi maestra. Ella es de estatura media, pelo castaño, ojos avellana, figura promedio y su nombre es Konoe Hanako

Kuroka aveces se comporta de la manera anteriormente vista conmigo y algunas veces esa maestra nos ve y se pone a regañar a la pelinegra. Lo gracioso de esto es que mientras la maestra la regaña Kuroka esta ahí como ''si si'' ''lo que digas'' ''claro no lo volveré a hacer'' y etc

Kuroka-san tu eres 2 años mayor que Irina-san y Akihiro-kun, tendrías que dar un buen ejemplo- Regañaba Hanako pero se nota que a Kuroka le vale chorizo todo lo que le dice

Yo desde hace unos segundos que estoy sentado viendo la escena ya que luego del ritual quedé algo agotado. Kuroka me miró un poco y luego se acercó a mi para posteriormente sentarse en mis piernas a lo que le comienzo a acariciar suavemente la cabeza mientras que ella puso una sonrisa de satisfaccion

¡Kuroka-san deja de hacer eso y Akihiro-kun no le sigas el juego!- Dijo la sensei molesta

No estamos haciendo nada malo ni indebido- Dije tranquilo mientras acaricio a la Nekomata

Irina-san dile algo, como su amiga no debes permitir que valla por el mal camino- Le retrucó Hanako

A... Este... Yo...- Irina no sabia que decir en ese momento a lo que yo suavemente muevo a un lado a Kuroka para posteriormente levantarme y abrazar por la espalda a Irina

Como su amigo y maestro no voy a permitir que conviertas a Irina en una vieja amargada como tú- Dije abrazando a la castaña la cual se sonrojó pero no se quejaba

¡No soy vieja, tengo 28!- Gritó la maestra haciendo puchero comicamente

¡28 años y no has tenido pareja ni una sola vez, ya búscate un hombre y deja de molestar que por eso estas así de amargada!- Me quejé a lo que el ambiente fue inundado por un silencio sepulcral

Irina movió mis brazos y se giró para luego abrazarme fuertemente

Aki-kun, te veré en el cielo- Dijo la castaña mientras me sigue abrazando

En eso siento una mano en mi hombro a lo que giro la cabeza y me encuentro con Kuroka

No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de tus gatos- Dijo Kuroka de forma... ¿Determinada?

Iré a cavar la tumba- Dijo uno de los maestros comenzando a caminar hacia el cementerio

Yo haré las invitaciones para el entierro- Dijo otro maestro caminando en direccion de la Iglesia

Que estan dicien...- No pude terminar la frase ya que comencé a sentir una enorme sed de sangre

Comienzo a voltear hasta encontrarme con Hanako la cual está rodeada por un aura negra y los ojos de un color carmesí puro y que parecen emitir fuego

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras estoy sudando lo suficiente como para llenar una laguna

La maestra comenzó a caminar hacia mi lentamente con una sonrisa maniática que dejaría en ridículo a la de Pennywise. Irina me soltó a lo que yo rapidamente comencé a retroceder

[Compañero]- Habló Shoto

Q-q-que p-pasa?- Pregunté como podia

[¡Corre perra correeeee!]- Gritó Shoto a lo que me di la vuelta y comencé a correr hacia al bosque tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten

Y así estuve escapando de la loca durante como una hora, tiempo en el cual Uriel me pudo haber ayudado pero en un momento pude ver como se mataba de la risa. Algún día me cobrare esta

En la noche

Actualmente me encuentro sentado en mi habitación junto a Kuroka e Irina mientras platicamos de cosas triviales sentados en la cama hasta que escuchamos que alguien golpea la puerta

Pase- Dije a lo que Uriel junto a dos mujeres entraron a la habitacion

Hola, Irina-san Kuroka-san les pido que se retiren ya que debemos algo importante con Akihiro- Pidió Uriel a lo que Irina y Kuroka hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitacion

Gracias por ayudarme cuando la bruja amargada me perseguía- Dije mientras sonreía forzadamente con un tic en el ojo

Perdona, pero era demasiado divertido- Dijo Uriel riendo un poco

Uriel-Sama eso es cruel- Dijo la monja a lo que Uriel se disculpó

En eso yo comienzo a observar a la monja y a la rubia que están con Uriel... Las reconocería en cualquier parte, son Gabriel y Griselda. Lo mejor será actuar como que nunca las halla visto o masomenos

Supongo que te preguntaras quienes son ellas- Dijo Uriel a lo que yo asentí

Mi nombre es Quarta Griselda es un gusto Takanashi Akihiro- Se presentó Griselda haciendo una reverencia

También es un gusto para mi Griselda-san- Dije haciendo una reverencia

Hola Akihiro-kun, mi nombre es Gabriel- Se presentó la rubia con una sonrisa

Es un gusto pero hay algo que me causa intriga- Dije captando la atención de los presentes

¿Y que sería?- Preguntó Uriel

¿Que es tan importante como para que dos serafines y una de las 5 mejores exorcistas se reunan en mi habitación?- Pregunté con intriga

Valla que eres una caja de sorpresas ¿Cómo las conoces?- Dijo Uriel algo sorprendido

Ya a escuchado de Griselda y de Gabriel. A Griselda la teconoci por el nombre y a Gabriel por el nombre, apariencia y su presencia de angel- Dije aclarando las dudas del Rubio

Entiendo y respondiendo a tu pregunta ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te entrenaria alguien especial?- Preguntó el serafín a lo que yo asentí

Griselda-san sera tu maestra de ahora en adelante- Dijo Uriel para luego reír ya que mi quijada llegó hasta el suelo

Y otra cosa, tendrás que ir a Italia junto a Griselda para poder entrenar ya que allí ya tiene una alumna- Mencionó Gabriel a lo que yo salgo de mi sorpresa y me pongo algo serio

No tengo problemas con ir a Italia pero ¿Podria llevar a dos personas más?- Pregunté con seriedad

E escuchado que superaste a tus maestros y que te has vuelto uno. No llevaré a nadie que pueda retrasar y/o estorbar en el entrenamiento- Dijo la monja seriamente

Una es Shido Irina, ella es mi alumna y su manejo de la espada es cercano al mío, su único problema es que deja algunas aberturas en su defensa cosa que estamos trabajando últimamente- Informé

Eso es algo que puedo aceptar ¿Quien es la otra persona?- Preguntó Griselda

La otra es Toujou Kuroka- Dije a lo que Griselda puso una expresión sumamente seria

Toujou Kuroka, una Nekomata criminal rango SS que mato a su amo al volverse loca por el poder- Dijo la monja con seriedad

Todo es cierto excepto la parte de que se volvió loca por el poder, eso es una mentira que inventaron los demonios para disfrazar la verdad- Luego de decir eso comencé a relatar como conocí a Kuroka, la verdadera razón por la cual mató a su amo y de paso le conté como es nuestra vida desde que esta conmigo

En este momento Griselda esta con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente esta meditando lo que dije

Entiendo, entonces ella no representa peligro y si ella puede entrenar por si misma entonces no habrán problemas- Dijo Griselda a lo que yo sonreí satisfactoriamente

Luego de esa charla salimos de la habitación, Uriel volvió al cielo y yo me quedé hablando un rato con Gabriel y Griselda,e de admitir que ambas me cayeron muy bien. En la charla también arreglamos que al siguiente día Gabriel me pasaría a buscar y nos iríamos en un circulo mágico

Posteriormente le avisé a Irina y Kuroka sobre esto, Kuroka acepto sin problemas e Irina algo dudosa. También tuve que hablar con los padres de Irina sobre esto, al principio dudaban y se negaban pero al final aceptaron con la condición de que ella venga a visitarlos seguidamente. Luego de todo simplemente fui a mi habitación a dormir para el siguiente día

Ahora nos encontramos Kuroka, Irina, Gabriel y yo a las afueras de la iglesia despidiéndonos de nuestros compañeros y maestros

¿Por cierto donde está Hanako-sensei?- Pregunté con curiosidad ya que no la e visto desde hace rato

Desde ayer que se encuentra deprimida, creo que lo que le dijiste le afecto mucho. No sale de su habitación desde ayer- Contó unos de los profesores y a mi me salió una gota estilo anime

TimeSkip 4 años

Ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que me mudé a Italia junto a Kuroka e Irina para entrenar con Griselda. Cuando comenzamos con el entrenamiento conocimos a Xenovia con la cual entrenamos y nos hicimos buenos amigos

También ayude a Griselda con el entrenamiento de Xenovia ya que la muy tonta no pensaba antes de actuar y prefería el combate directo. Luego de mucho insistir ella comenzó a hacerme caso y con algunos consejos míos y ayuda de Griselda a mejorado mucho

Otra cosa a detallar es que a mi me comenzaron a llamar ''Sukui no ken'' (Espada de la salvación). Esto paso porque hubieron misiones donde teníamos que matar ángeles caídos traidores y demonios renegados, el problema es que muchas veces eran muy fuertes y los grupos que me tocaban no eran lo mejor que digamos así que siempre terminaba salvándoles el culo

Con el tiempo Kuroka, Irina, Xenovia y yo fuimos adquiriendo fama en la iglesia por acabar fácilmente con muchos enemigos que la mayoría de exorcistas no podían. Fue bastante tedioso tener que estar ocultando a Kuroka de los curiosos ya que seria un problema si se enteran de quien es realmente

Luego de cumplir los 16 años tuve que despedirme de Irina, Xenovia y Griselda para volver a Nagasaki para poder estar presente en los eventos principales de la historia. Esto bajo el pretexto de que quería comenzar a hacer mi vida y de que ya no quería estar todo el tiempo obedeciendo a la iglesia

Fue una despedida algo dolorosa ya que Irina lloró mucho. Xenovia y Griselda se pusieron algo tristes pero aun así me dieron la despedida mas tranquila que podian

Volviendo al presente me encuentro delante de la casa en la cual vine la primera vez con Uriel y Kuroka. Kuroka y yo entramos para posteriormente ordenar nuestras pertenencias en las habitaciones donde estuvimos anteriormente. Luego fuimos al living para comenzar a mirar tele un rato

Por fin, libertad- Dijo la Nekomata sacando sus orejas y colas gatunas. Dijo eso debido a que antes ella debia mantener oculta su identidad, por ende tenia que estar todo el tiempo con las orejas y colas cuardadas

Luego de mirar tele un rato cociné algo de sopa con pollo para posteriormente irnos a dormir. Esa noche me costó mucho dormirme ya que desde que entramos a la iglesia no podíamos dormir juntos y ahora que lo estamos volviendo a hacer se siente algo raro ya que no es lo mismo dormir con una niña a dormir con una chica de 2 años mayor con un cuerpo tan desarrollado y el hecho de que duerma en ropa interior no ayuda en nada

Luego de un rato pude dormirme. Al siguiente día me levanto hago el desayuno y parto a la academia Kuoh ya que Uriel hizo los arreglos para que estudiara allí y también me dio un uniforme el cual me había enviado por un circulo mágico.

Estoy caminando tranquilamente en dirección en la academia, esperaba no destacar pero al parecer llamo mucho la atención ya que todo el mundo me esta mirando. Luego de un rato llego a la academia donde hablo con el director, este me dice el salón, me indica como llegar y me da un papel que debo entregar al profesor

Salgo de secretaria y comienzo a dirigirme a mi salón guiándome por las indicaciones del director y debo admitir que ya me esta molestando un poco que todo el mundo me esté mirando

Acabo de llegar al salón y golpee la puerta, a los pocos segundos soy atendido por un hombre de mediana edad al cual le entrego el papel que me dio el director

Comprendo, cuando diga entra- Dijo el profesor a lo que yo asentí y el profesor entró al salon

Atención jóvenes, tenemos un nuevo compañero- Anuncio el profesor. Los hombres comenzaron a murmurar deseando que sea una chica linda y las mujeres un hombre apuesto

Puedes entrar- Dijo al profesor a lo que yo entré. Las chicas gritaron de emoción y los hombres se frustraron y enojaron

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Takanashi Akihiro, espero que nos llevemos bien- Dije con una sonrisa viendo como cierto castaño puso una expresión de sorpresa


End file.
